


海日生残夜

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 亲父子乱伦。





	海日生残夜

被领进王府的时候其实天色已经欲晚了。彼时他无知无觉，如每天早晨起来窥得的天青色的街道一般，看什么都隔着一层朦朦胧胧的雾。往来人影绰绰的，可惜面容都模糊着，记住的也只有那些个到时候统统亮起的灯，还有灯下方垂下来的穗子，随着风晃晃悠悠的，就这么晃进他心里。  
但他谨记着秦伯伯的叮嘱，在这边什么都不要乱摸，更不要到处乱看，于是被带进一个小房间之后，他安安稳稳地坐在凳子上，尽管伸腿都点不着地儿。  
这地方比他之前住过的任何一间屋子都大，只是空落落的，感觉很久没有人来过了。他百无聊赖，眼睛也自然闲不住。右边墙上挂着什么山水画，他是自然看不懂。目光落在另一边，那是一架仿古宫灯，上面雕着一只鎏金的鹤，还特意在顶头点上最浓的一点朱漆。同他在外面看到的一样，下面也垂着大红色的穗子，那点拂面的痒意刮到人心里。他不由伸出手，想去招那流苏穗子，然后抓在手里，任凭一根根丝线像水一般划过自己掌心。  
“谁准你碰它的？”  
被这突然的声音吓了一大跳，跳动的水流从指缝间溜走。他一骨碌从椅子上跳下来，腰弯成这幅小小身躯所能允许的最大弧度：  
“老爷。”  
他小声嗫嚅。在外面的时候，他偶尔能用这个法子管那些锦绣衣服的人要到钱。脚步声近了，最终在离他三尺之外的地方停下。他没敢抬头看，从他这个视角，只能看到来人正红色的衣衫下摆，还有一双纯黑的手纳布鞋。  
“我不是老爷，但是你可以这么叫我。”  
那人的声音笑嘻嘻的，听不出太多特殊意味，他琢磨着暗松了一口气。  
“少爷恕罪！老朽不曾想过您思子心切，会先来这处看小少爷，还未带他收拾齐整……”  
他听见秦伯伯的声音颤巍巍地，带着些他不懂的情绪，忍不住偷偷抬起头。这会儿他终于看清了来人身形，却因后者回头睬了秦伯，堪堪只能看到个背影。那人一袭正红色的长衫，满头浓密青丝被用同色发带随意拢成一束，正搭着肩头，发尾还微微地卷起。  
“你是说……他就是你带来的，所谓我的儿子？”  
“是……是的，耀少爷。”  
短短几个字却嗡得一声，在本田菊脑中炸开。这之后那清朗声音主人与秦伯说的种种他就听不太清了，只在模模糊糊中，记得最后是一个“滚”。  
王府年过半百的老管家，此刻如初来乍到者一般惶惑无助，只得朝着下达命令的主人行了一礼，然后绕过那朱红身影，匆匆拉过小主人就出了房门。  
自始至终，菊没有看清他的脸颊。

“宅中很久没有这般年纪的小孩了……委屈小少爷只能穿少爷旧时的衣服了。”  
本田菊任由老伯替他穿衣，自母亲过世以来，这是还是第一次有人这样竭尽用心服侍他。挑的是一身月白色的小褂子，即便扣上最顶端的那粒，却还是显得大了些。拉扯着，最终是拉到一个相对舒适的弧度，他这才堪堪趿着鞋子走到镜前。  
接这小少爷回来时，他看起来活像是个真正的小乞丐。此刻带他沐浴一番，找出他父亲旧时的衣物，拾掇一番后总算是可以见人了。耀少爷生得好，这是宅子里人人都晓得的。而作为他唯一的血脉，小少爷虽未长开，但至少也是个清秀孩子，轮廓同他父亲小时候亦有几分相似的。  
只是……就像是宅中某些弃置不用的院落，久而久之院子中的假山池也都成了死水。这小少爷的眼睛，竟是同那些潭水一模一样。秦伯看着竟莫名有些害怕，这让他忍不住想到王耀年少时，也不过是比现在的菊大不了多少岁的年纪，在一个昏昏沉沉的午后，听闻那素来刻薄爱欺侮他的姨娘暴毙而亡时，一张桃花面上，露出淡淡的残酷嗜血笑容。

本田菊就这样在王府住了下来。作为王家的小少爷，他是不能没上过学的。只是他父亲王耀在这一带的名气实在太大，纵然本田菊自己不说话，他的身份却已经被私塾里的那些人扒个底朝天。  
他母亲原是长三堂子里的日本女人，因王耀素来爱在那处寻欢作乐，同许多女人都有过露水情缘。同他好过之后，就这样不慎怀了他。  
在那样的地方，有了孩子是最最要不得的。一旦被晓得了，妈妈便会叫上几个婆子，不管是乐不乐意，都会强行把孩子拿掉。本田菊的母亲就是在喝下那碗汤的前一刻突然后悔了，她收拾细软，连夜逃出了书寓，找到一处边郊的小弄堂，养了几个多月，最终是把他生了下来。  
只是到底不如在书寓里有男人下人丫头婆子供着，月子里没调理好，就落下了病根。在本田菊三岁的那年，就撒手离了孩子去了。  
母亲还在他身边的时候，从未跟他讲过关于他父亲的一切，连姓氏也是随着母亲漂洋过海之前的名字，叫本田，单名一个菊。或许母亲的冤魂还紧紧附在他身上，自他晓得王耀便是他九年来不曾见过的生父，他便开始着意恨恼着他了。  
无论是坊间那些他使母亲珠胎暗结却不肯给她一个名分、甚至觉得她有辱门楣将她扫地出门的传闻，或是添油加醋到索性就是他亲手逼死了母亲，本田菊却都不愿意再多想了。尽管在他进了王府不多久就被安排正式入了族谱，他也从不肯让自己冠着属于他的姓氏。  
在课上他认真听着先生讲课，课后比他人更用功百倍。他的文章总是被先生用大红朱笔画满了——这让原本就唾弃他出身的人们更决意要孤立他了。本田菊是有自己的骄傲的，一如他的名字：菊。避开三春与桃花一处的鲜媚光景，是凌霜尽节的秋日之花。  
这夜他在家中练着字，门吱呀一声，闯进来一个不速之客，不由分说抓起菊摊在案上的稿纸就拿起来看。  
“你怎么可以不经允许进我房间？”  
菊感到恼火。不单是这人连门都不象征性地敲一下的失礼，更因他不必凑近就能闻到的满身酒气。  
“我是你老子，自然想进就进。”  
就着灯光，他看菊的字帖的神情却认真。本田菊没见过这样的他，只能垂手立在一边，呼吸却不由局促。另外点燃的一支蜡烛跳动着，在本田菊的眼下如同舞动的精灵，有那么一瞬间少年有几分冲动，想从那男人手中将纸张夺回来，然后学着古人那些阅后即焚的旧俗，任由火舌从纸张的一角开始舔舐。  
“歪歪扭扭，没有骨头，同外面那些要饭的人写的似的。”  
本田菊涨红了脸。在学堂里他的字一向是被先生当成模范，甚至说要将他的练习印成字帖、供同学们临摹的。许是看出了少年缄默外壳下的不服气，那人就着菊刚刚研好的墨，在一张白净的纸上笔走龙蛇。  
本田菊起初还不愿意搭理，只是眼光由不得自己窜到纸上去。他越看越惊，因为是醉后狂草，论工整自然差了，但字里行间风骨尽现，一看便是练过的。  
“哼。”  
那人写完了，将笔一扔转身就走，像是在高力士背上作完诗、脱了鞋扔笔呼呼大睡的李太白。在房门口还一个趔趄，不过到底是记得帮菊带上门。  
后来本田菊从下人口中晓得，他那父亲原也是读过几年书，是有几分小小才情的，不然也难讨得长三堂子里那些妓女欢心。只这样却让他更打心眼里瞧不起了：明明有这样的真才实学，却偏偏不肯用于正道。

男儿膝下有黄金。这话不错，除了跪天跪地跪父母。每日的晨昏定省时，王耀总爱让他跪下，这让本田菊想抬头看他时常常要仰着脖子：然后就看到那人架着一杆烟枪，居高临下地看着他，徐徐吐出一口烟气。那人长得可真是美，笑起来勾起一捧琳琅风月。桃花如面，又是见人三分笑。俗话说巴掌不打笑面人，这样的他，是很难让人起恶感的。  
但无论看过多少回，无论他在外人面前是如何笑得如沐春风，本田菊却始终觉得那笑中透着一股森冷。以致隔着久不擦拭沾满尘埃灰烬的玻璃窗去回想他与他的初次相见，也觉得那经记忆模糊化的声音自内而外渗着一道寒气。  
他从不许他叫他父亲，但偶尔也会有例外。他常常在外喝得烂醉，回到家时整个人都直不身子。卧在榻上，便会召本田菊过来，叫他帮忙捶捶肩膀。  
“是，父亲。”  
这时候他便会眯起眼睛，看起来很是受用，享受这一刻难得的天伦。

本田菊低着头，他力道不大，用来按摩正是刚刚好。王耀舒舒服服地叹了口气，他在醉里朦胧，眼一花，便当自己还是在那花街柳巷，那在自己膝前承欢的正是他今晚招的雏妓。他睐着眼看了许久，忽而伸出手将本田菊圈入怀中，就作势要吻上那唇——直到怀中人的猛烈挣扎让他从醉后的混沌中稍稍清醒。最初落在眼里的是少年漆黑的眼睛，那眼里布着血丝，正断了片似的燃烧。因为是不带一丝杂质的纯黑，乍一被金红色的火修饰，倒是比平日低眉不语的样子看着还顺眼。黑眼睛的少年恶狠狠地瞪着父亲，然后摔门而去。王耀于是看见，那个记忆中只到他半身高、垂手就能将他的头发揉得乱七八糟的小不点，近几年也拔高好许，走在路上称得上是翩翩佳公子了。

在回廊上，少年遇到了秦伯。乍从温暖的屋子中离开，迎面吹上凛冽的风，他的眼眶忽然泛了酸。  
“小少爷息怒，少爷他是关心你的。”  
“关心？”  
本田菊不怒反笑，“他把我当成他在那边招来的……”  
那最后一个字他委实说不出口，缘是他想起他那可怜的母亲。半生风雪的老人抬起手，抚上少年人滚烫的额头：  
“他只是不知道如何去爱你。”  
本田菊怔了好半晌，最终被寒风吹得打了个激灵，这才低着头匆匆走开了。

许是对自己醉后一番荒唐的愧疚，近些日子王耀来看他的次数明显增多，可惜他与王耀的话是愈发少了。更多时候，他与他只是共处一室。本田菊不喜欢他抽水烟的味道，但他不屑表达出自己这种不满，看书的时候便常常皱着眉。于是往后王耀便不带烟枪过来了，这倒是让本田菊比较无措：他无事可做，便会支起一只手臂，托着腮看自己。袖子自腕间滑下来，露出一截光裸的皮肤。偶尔不经意间一个对视，发现那人一双桃花眼也敛了几分带笑的余波，正目不转睛地看着自己。

本田菊十四岁那年，王府真正的主人，也就是本田菊的祖父、王耀的父亲长逝于黎明之前。作为王老爷的独子，王耀自然而然接下了这一家子的重担。  
七年过去，本田菊业已不再同儿时一般是圆圆的包子脸，而是渐渐瘦削下来，只在下巴处还带点儿圆润的余影，偶尔也会感到私塾中女同学有些殷切的目光。  
这夜里王耀召他过去。他有些诧异，但还是随着下人走。王耀搬进了更大的屋子，这是独属于家主的位置。  
他走进去时，他显然喝了些酒，脸上飞起两团酡红。  
“看！”  
他举着酒杯转了一个圈，正红长衫下摆于是随着他动作炸成一朵牡丹，  
“现在我是真正的老爷了，你也是王府堂堂正正的少爷。等我跟着那个人去了，这些东西都是你的。”  
他的神情一如刚刚出生的无辜孩童，对一切都带着涉世未深的懵懂。搂住本田菊的肩，于是菊便从那双眼睛里看到不属于他这个年纪的痴意。那几近天真的诱惑，几乎要让他迷失了。  
但面上还是冷冷地：“我才不要你的东西。”

醉至正酣，从头顶浇下一碗最好的醒酒汤。  
王耀的视线冰冷下来：“你要不认你老子？”  
本田菊望着他，他今日不知为何只点了一盏灯，这屋子光线就显得有些昏暗，这让菊看不大清他的脸。  
少年反唇相讥：“说得好像您就尽过一点父亲的责任。”

他感到自己的下巴被一股蛮横的力道捏起，逼迫他抬头直视他的眼睛。这个男人已经三十岁了，可岁月在他身上竟留不下一丝痕迹，依然如本田菊初进王府一般鲜媚昳丽。本田菊莫名想到了自己看过的那些民间流传的不入流话本子，故事里那些吸人精气以保持青春永驻的女鬼。此刻烛火跃动，那人半张脸孔隐于黑暗里，另外半张脸明艳张扬却又鬼气森森。被那样一张面孔的主人逼视，本田菊无端生出几分恐惧。  
“鬼”在光影里绽放出一个笑容。

少年几乎要痛死过去。  
十多年前，他用这东西进入了他母亲的身体；十多年后，他同样用它侵犯着自己。那东西灼热滚烫而远远超出少年所能容纳的范围，铺天盖地的情潮里他感觉不到一丝快乐。身体被逼着打开，被逼着一次又一次承受。最终昏死在那人怀里时尚不知节制，他还在不断索取。  
自一个昏黄谲丽的梦中醒来，身体还带着被需索过度难以启齿的疼痛。按照那人喜好，房中一切均是大红色的摆设，绡红罗帐锦绣丝被，还有未曾燃尽的红烛，活像是真正的洞房夜。  
而房中主人鬓发如云，此刻一片散乱遮住面颊，他尚在昏睡。  
绮念一旦催生，便朝着再也不会回头的方向奔流而去了。又或者早在多年之前，那人带着笑朝自己走近、他却迟迟不敢抬头看起，就撒下了罪恶的种子。  
王耀对他的态度缓和了许多，也渐渐减了饮酒次数，最后索性戒掉了前十多年蓄就的那些花柳癖。他连烟枪都收了起来，只会在偶尔的时分，静静点上一支卷烟。  
十五岁的生辰时，他搬进了他的房间。自己的屋子也同这个大宅子里许多积了灰的老房间一般弃置不用，成了王府里不为人知的秘密。

家中最后一个仆人终于也走了，只留下年事已高腿脚不再灵便的秦伯。  
本田菊记得他。这位老人牵着他进了这座宅邸，这之后也对他颇多照拂。本田菊记得他人对自己的所有好。  
“这些钱您拿着，离开这里吧。”  
少年以一种虔诚的姿势握住老者粗糙的双手，脸上的神情近乎哀求。老人在那过分殷切的注视之下却摇了摇头，他的脸浮上一丝苦笑：  
“小少爷，老朽在这王府内四十多年，早就跟这屋子化为一体了。”

他无可避免地想到了接本田菊到王府来的那个下午：他让那孩子不要乱走乱动，他就真的乖乖听话坐在椅子上，哪怕他父亲半路转念突然截杀造访，也不曾失去礼数。  
外人都说，这对父子从无一点相似。人人唾弃王耀，但人人都称赞本田菊：他是烂泥中的纯白，是王府这座从根底烂透了的宅中生出的一株清高淡漠的寒英。秦伯却从一开始就笃信，这对父子是再相像不过的。  
正如他没由来地对一个九岁孩子的眼睛感到恐惧。本田菊今年十七岁，身姿较之九岁那年拔高好许，遒劲卓秀又纤细风雅，美如未曾出鞘之刃。  
他知道这座宅子里发生的任何事，也知道王家说到底不过勉力撑着一个华丽的空架子，虚有其表而内里污秽不堪，他甚至能从其中闻到霉烂腐朽的气味。  
但即便如此，老人依然觉得自己当年的判断是正确的。这对父子之间本为世人不容的畸恋，或许是这座宅邸之内唯一一段光风霁月了。

秦伯去世的那天，本田菊在他灵前整整守了三天三夜。  
行的是父母葬的大礼。王耀没有阻止他，只是倚着门栏，目光自棺椁移至少年身上，忽而出声：“是不是比起我，他才更像一个合格的父亲？”  
与其是在问本田菊，不如说是在问自己。漫天缟素之中，少年终于不再答话。

王府经了几代，徒徒剩下一个华美的空壳，终于在王耀接手的第五年彻底垮了。  
有一批人上了他们家门，见着值钱些的物事就搬走，也不过问他们的意见，甚至对屋子的原主人视若无睹。  
自始至终，王耀点着一支烟，他不发一言，本田菊也就安安静静地跟着站在一边。  
“从此是没有王老爷了……你也不再是个养尊处优的小少爷。”  
儿时的他曾觉得这样的话是对他的最大侮辱，此刻他感到父亲的一双大手握住自己，然后带着他抚上三十五岁的面颊。哪怕那些做着天底下所有隐秘情人会做的事的夜晚，似也不如这样一个手势熨贴。  
他对上他遽老的面容，指腹最终流连停驻在他的眼尾。  
故园杂草荒芜，梦自旅中绕海而生。


End file.
